When I See You Smile
by OrtonsMistress
Summary: A one-shot song fic. Was written after seeing Tyson Tomko smile on a recent Raw show.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. This song is owned by Bad English. I also don't own Meagan.

When I See You Smile

_Sometimes I wonder if I'd ever make it through_

_Through this world without having you_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

_Cause sometimes it seems_

_Like this world is closing in on me_

_And there's no way of breaking free_

_And then I see you reach for me_

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_Wanna give in_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_And then I see you baby_

_And everything's alright_

_Everything's alright._

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I could do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Baby when I see you smile at me_

_Oh yeah._

Tyson Tomko was sitting in his seat, on the flight home from the weeks shows. They were working double shows, to tape the Christmas and New Years Raw so the wrestlers could be home with their families. His mind was clouded with thoughts of his girlfriend Meagan. They grew up down the street from each other, but with Meagan being 4 years younger than him; they never really hung out much. That is, until after Tyson had graduated high school. Meagan was friends with Tyson's younger sister, so she had spent plenty of time over at his house, and knew of his dreams to become a professional wrestler. Meagan was always the one constant that believed in him. He sometimes wondered if he'd even be here, if he didn't have Meagan there to support him. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He took out the picture of him and Meagan together, how he loved that picture. She had insisted that they have this picture taken on their two year anniversary.

"Baby, I love your smile, and you've got adorable little dimples. Please get a picture made with me?" Meagan had asked, looking up at Tyson with her hazel eyes, knowing he couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, if it will make you smile, I'll go with you to have a picture made." Tyson had caved, knowing how much this meant to her.

"Sweetie, if only you could understand what your smile does to me." Tyson said to himself, looking at the picture. He was more and more convinced everyday, that she was the one he wanted to spend forever with. In fact, while he was out this week, the local jeweler called to let him know that the engagement ring he purchased was in. He planned on proposing on their 5 year anniversary, but he was worried she'd suspect something like that. He decided on proposing to her tonight after he got home. 'Tonight is going to be great.' Tyson thought to himself, as his plane touched down.

_Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do_

_What the touch of your hand can do_

_It's like nothing I ever knew_

_Hey_

_And when the rain is falling_

_I don't feel it_

_Cause you're here with me now_

_I wanna ask you baby_

_It's all I'll ever need_

_All I'll ever need._

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile baby_

_Baby when I see you smile at me._

Meagan had spent the day rushing around the apartment she shared with Tyson, making sure everything was in its place. She had no real reason why she was doing this, it just helped to pass the time. She had reasoned. Right after putting the book she had been moving all over the apartment, on the bookcase, Tyson came into the apartment. They both stood in complete silence, before Meagan flung herself into Tyson's open arms.

"Baby, I've missed you so much." Meagan said, loving the feeling of being wrapped in his arms.

"Yeah, I've missed you too. You know you're stuck with me for 2 weeks right?" Tyson questioned, joking slightly to Meagan.

"Well, it's going to be the best 2 weeks I've ever had." Meagan answered, standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Tyson whispered, breaking their kiss, and getting lost in Meagan's smile.

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_I wanna give in_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_Then one look at you baby_

_And everything's alright_

_Hey everything's alright_

_It's alright._

A couple hours later, Tyson and Meagan were sitting in front of a fire. Tyson had his arms wrapped around Meagan's waist, while she leaned back and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Meagan, will you dance with me?" Tyson asked, as Meagan looked up at him, almost in shock, knowing that her boyfriend did many things well, but dancing was not one of them.

"Sure." Meagan replied, as they both got up. Tyson went over to the stereo and turned on the song that has been in his mind for the last couple of days.

"Meagan. You know I love you, right?" Tyson asked, at her nod he continued. "Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. There is no other woman in this world that can make me as happy and feel as loved, like you do. What I'm trying to say is, Meagan Elyce Lopez. Will you marry me?" Tyson asked, getting down on one knee and revealing a beautiful platinum princess cut ½ carat diamond ring, with 2 baby blue stones on the sides. Meagan couldn't keep the tears from falling, as she threw her arms around him, knocking them both to the floor and kissing him.

"So I take it that's a yes then?" Tyson asked, smiling up at Meagan. Smiling back down at him through her tears, Meagan replied.

"That is most definitely a yes." Meagan said, kissing him again, as the two made love in front of the fire all night.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining _

_Right through the rain_

_Yeah_

_When I see you smile_

_Yeah I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything now_

_When I see you smile_

_Oh yeah_

_Baby when I see you smile_

_Smile at me._


End file.
